Un destello oscuro
by El jugador Absol
Summary: Cuando piensas que es un simple sueño pero resulta ser real y no hay vuelta atras. Esta es la historia de un chico el cual despues de unos sucesos raros en su partida despierta en el mundo pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada**

-Habla personaje-

-"Pensamientos"-

"Mensajes, cartas, carteles, etc"

 **Supongo que encontraran algun error en la escritura, pero pronto lo corregire (si es que me acuerdo)**

 **Dejen sus sugerencias por reviews o por pm**

 **No les quito mas tiempo asi que. A leer se dijo**

 **Episodio 0:** Lo que me pasa por hacerle caso a un juego

Era una vez en un dia de julio, un chico estaba sentado en su cama jugando a su videojuego favorito Pokémon Esmeralda en su gameboy advance,el ya completo el juego y se encontraba muy aburrido por no saber que hacer

-"Que puedo hacer...si tuviera mi 3ds aqui estaria jugando competitivo, pero se la preste al choco ya que el queria jugar en vacaciones a super smash...¿y si mejor me creo una nueva partida?"-esos eran los pensamientos del chico

El chico reinicio la consola y creo una nueva partida, como todas las veces se puso el nombre de su mejor amigo Luis, el cual se encontraba fuera del pais, y para no olvidarse de el se pone ese nombre en todas sus partidas, todo iba bien hasta que llego la hora de elegir su primer pokemon, en pocas palabras el profesor Birch no estaba siendo perseguido por el tipico Zigzagoon, o mejor dicho era otra persona este tenia una tunica negra con capucha, este estaba quieto esperando algo o alguien, el chico se extraño por eso ya que de todas las veces que jugo el juego todo era igual...Hasta ahora, sin mas el se acerco a esa persona y pulso el boton A y el hombre le dijo lo siguiente.

-Hola. Te estaras preguntando que esta sucediendo aqui-dice

El chico mas que confundido se puso a pensar si su hermano le hackeo de alguna manera el cartucho. Al instante se quito esa idea de la cabeza ya que el no tiene ni idea de ese tipo de cosas, el chico saco su telefono y se puso a buscar a que se debe esto. Despues de buscar por media hora no encontro nada, sin mas que hacer pulso otra vez el boton A.

-No quise interrumpir tu partida. Pero bueno, necesito tu ayuda urgentemente. Pero antes que nada te regalare un pokemon el cual estara a tu lado todo el tiempo- continuo el hombre

"Luis ha obtenido a Absol. ¿Deseas darle un nombre a Absol recien obtenido?". Eso fue lo que aparecio en la pantalla. Al chico le parecia muy raro que te den un Absol de inicial, pero a el no le importo, le puso de nombre Alba ya que es hembra.

-No me queda mucho tiempo asi que ¿me ayudaras?-dicho esto aparecieron las opciones si o no

-Supongo que tengo que darle a si- con toda seguridad el chico le dio a si

-Muchas gracias, muy bien, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde? deberias dormir, ya que necesitaras energias para lo que viene- dijo la persona

La consola se apago automaticamente, el chico estaba muy confundido ya que la consola no se apaga asi como asi, si no era algun tipo de droga que se fumo sin darse cuenta, o posiblemente sea real, sea lo que sea el tenia que descubrirlo. Despues de pensarlo unos minutos el chico guardo la consola en una caja y se dispuso a dormir, ya que era muy tarde y tendria que estar dormido.

 **POV de Luis (El chico)**

La linda sensacion de despertar y no querer abrir los ojos todo el dia, pero tarde o temprano me tendria que levantar. Despues de unos minutos de pensar abri mis ojos y lo que pude ver es el cielo azul y el sol que al verlo me quede cegado por unos segundos, al levantarme pude ver que estaba en un bosque y al lado de un arbol habia una mochila de color negro. Levante la mochila y me dispuse a ver su contenido, lo primero que vi es una nota la cual no dude en leer.

"Te preguntaras donde estas, te dire que estas en la region de hoenn osea en el mundo pokemon. ¿Por que estas aqui?, como te dije anteriormente necesitaba tu ayuda, pues por ahora no sucedera nada pero en un futuro te avisare personalmente que hacer, Muy bien ahora depende de ti, puedes conseguir las 8 medallas y participar en la liga de esta region, pero asegurate de conseguir mas ayuda, ya que Absol no podra sola, revisa la mochila y una vez estes listo dirigete a el primer gimnasio. Muy bien nos veremos en un tiempo. Pd: La pokeball de Absol es la ocaso ball"

Termine leyendo la nota y la guarde en mi bolsillo y me pongo a pensar

-"Por que tengo la sensacion de que esto no es un sueño o alguna droga, yo que se, pero lo averiguare de una forma, pero antes... a revisar el contenido de la mochila"-

Una vez dicho o pensado eso me puse a ver la mochila y pude ver algunas cosas interesantes como, cinco pokeballs y una ocaso ball, un mapa, comida y agua, un cuchillo y otras cosas, guardo todo menos las pokeballs y el mapa, y me coloco la mochila, con pokeball en mano me preparo para hacer algo que nunca crei hacer.

-Muy bien...estoy nervioso pero lo hare...Alba yo te elijo!- dije lanzando la pokeball al cielo y de esta sale dicho pokemon

Al verla me quede impresionado, ya que es variocolor. Esta al verme se me quedo mirando como si me hubiera visto en algun sitio, sin mas ella me dice.

-Hola entrenador aunque sea la primera vez que nos vemos...pero siendo sincera, siento que usted es buena persona-dijo

Yo estaba sorprendido aunque no lo parezca, estoy casi seguro de que es un sueño. Hay una forma de averiguarlo, si es real me quedare tumbado en el suelo, y si es un sueño me despertare al instante.

-Alba puedo pedirte un favor- le dije

-Claro, dime que necesitas-me dijo

-Espero que no sea un problema pero...necesito que me ataque, tengo que verificar algo-le dije lo que necesitaba

-Esta bien...pero no me culpes si te dejo noqueado o algo-me dijo

Sin perder tiempo me embiste a un arbol. Yo me quede sorprendido ya que...sentia que me dolia y mucho.

-"Es shiny...habla...y no es un sueño"-fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de caer noqueado

 **Continuara...(O quizas se quede asi** )


	2. Chapter 2

**Ep 1: Todo será fácil... ¿verdad?**

Pues... Se preguntaran que paso. Luego de despertar me levante y estire un poco, sentí la presencia de alguien, como era de esperarse era Alba, me pregunto si estaba bien y yo le respondí que si. Nos preparamos antes de partir pero ¿donde estamos? se que estamos en la región de hoenn, consultar el mapa no funcionaria. Por lo que la mejor opcion seria ir en cualquier dirección y que lleguemos a una ciudad o pueblo, cualquiera de las dos.

Caminamos por un buen rato, como casi todas las veces en silencio incomodo y tranquilo a la vez.

En el camino vimos pokémon de diferentes tipos pero ninguno me llama la atención, un rato después vimos a un pequeño Eevee que estaba corriendo hacia nosotros y un poco lejos vi a un Mightyena seguido de un hombre vestido prácticamente de negro gafas igualmente de negro, por lo que parece es alguien malo.

El Eevee paso a un lado nuestro y se esconde detrás mío, el hombre y su Mightyena se detienen frente a nosotros y dice.

-¡Quitate o lo hare por las malas!-exclamó el hombre

-¡Jamás!- exclame y Alba se puso en frente

-Pareces novato te destruiré y me llevare a tu Absol y al Eevee- dijo totalmente confiado

Sin esperar más le ordene a Alba que use rayo hielo en una de las patas de Mightyena, el hombre le ordenó a su pokémon usar bola sombra para liberarse seguido de excavar por mi parte le ordene a Alba que usará danza espada, dicho eso unas espadas rodearon a Alba indicando que su ataque había aumentado.

-Esto será divertido- dijo ella al sentirse más fuerte

El mightyena del hombre salió debajo de Alba y la golpeó impulsandola hacia arriba, aprovechando eso le ordene a Alba usar megacuerno. Dicho esto el cuerno de Alba crece y toma un tono verdoso la cual sin dudar ataca a mightyena en el estomago con mucha fuerza, el cual cayó debilitado. El hombre asustado hizo volver a su Mightyena a su pokeball.

-Serás un gran problema para nosotros, no dudaremos en atacar la próxima vez que te veamos- sin decir más el hombre se fue corriendo en dirección contraria

Yo por mi parte fui a felicitar a Alba por su primera victoria

-Lo hiciste genial Alba- dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-Gra-gracias... supongo- me dijo algo nerviosa

Luego de felicitar a Alba me di la vuelta y veo a Eevee que me estaba mirando sonriente.

-Eso fue... ¡Genial!- exclamó la eevee

-Si... Por cierto, ¿Porque ese hombre te perseguía?- le pregunté

-No lo se, pero presentí que era alguien malo y salí corriendo- me dijo

-Yo sugiero que te cuides, el o otro podría volver y capturarte- me doy la vuelta y me dispongo a ir

-¡Espera! me preguntaba si podría ir contigo- me dijo poniéndose enfrente mía

Eso me tomó de sorpresa tanto a mi como a Alba, prácticamente no me lo esperaba. Pero pensándolo mejor seria una gran idea, un Eevee es la pieza perfecta para el equipo. Saco una pokeball de mi bolsillo y la acercó a Eevee.

-Si lo que deseas es ser fuerte, estas con la persona indicada- le dije sonriendo

Eevee sin dudar pulso el botón de la pokeball y entró en ella, la pokeball se movió una y otra vez hasta que se detuvo indicando que la captura fue exitosa

-Mira Alba tenemos una nueva amiga- le dije sonriendo mientras le enseño la pokeball

-Si ¿pero no deberias sacarla?- me pregunto

-Si cierto- dije y la saque de la pokeball

Nada más salir Eevee se subió a mi hombro.

-Te doy la bienvenida al equipo- le dije sonriendo

-¡Gracias! Me llamo Rose ¿y ustedes?- dijo Rose

-Yo me llamo Alba un gusto- se presento

-Mi nombre es Luis y es un gusto tenerte en el equipo- le dije presentándome

Luego de presentarnos seguimos nuestro camino hacia no se donde. Sea donde sea que vamos estoy seguro que habra un gimnasio y conseguir la victoria.

Y como era de esperar nos cruzamos con entrenadores que sin dudar les pedí combatir. Así fue victoria tras victoria ganamos más experiencia y a la vez más cansados estábamos, descubrí la habilidad de Rose la cual es Anticipación y la habilidad de Alba aún no se cual es, pero tarde o temprano voy a saber cual es.

Luego de unas horas de caminata veo a lo lejos una ciudad, si fuera por mi ya me hubiera largado a correr pero pensé que mejor no, lo mejor sería hacerlo con calma además de que los tres estamos cansados.

Una vez llegamos lo primero que hice fue buscar un centro pokemon, y descansar ahí. Luego de un rato llegamos a un centro pokemon y entramos, el lugar en si estaba casi vacio solo habia algunos entrenadores junto a sus pokémon, antes que nada meti a Alba y Rose a sus pokeball y hable con la enfermera Joy para que cure a mis pokémon. Me dirijo a la pared y me apoyó en ella, mientras tanto reviso mi mochila y veo una pokédex, la verdad ni se como llego ahi pero de algo me servira.

Pasaron los minutos y más me aburría, en ese tiempo me dedique a ver que había en la pokédex, vi que Eevee solo tiene cinco evoluciones, tal vez esta pokédex no esté totalmente actualizada o aun no descubren sus otras tres evoluciones, puede que de esto saque algo de ventaja aun así no creo que sea mucha pero lo haré.

Luego de un rato llego la enfermera Joy y me entregó mis pokémon ahora en mejores condiciones, le di las gracias y me dispongo a ir pero me detiene.

-Oye ¿de casualidad vas a participar en la liga pokémon?- me pregunto

-Si y pienso ganar- le respondí totalmente determinado

-¿Ya estás registrado para participar?- me pregunto

-¿Hay que registrarse?- le pregunté

En ese momento empezó a registrarme y me pidió una identificación, yo supuse que la pokédex era mi identificación y en efecto lo era. Una vez registrado sali de ahi no sin antes sacar a Alba de su pokeball.

Luego nos dedicamos a caminar buscando el gimnasio así tener mi batalla y ganar mi primera medalla. Pasaron los minutos y llegue a la entrada de lo que parecía ser el gimnasio.

Todo será fácil... ¿verdad?

 **Hola gente si si se preguntaran porque me demore tanto en subir este capitulo**

 **Lo que pasa es que estuve muy ocupado en casa y apenas me dio tiempo a escribir**

 **Aun así espero actualizar más rápido y dejar esto muerto.**

 **Sin mas que decir vamos a los review!**

 **Monpoke: Respondiendo a tu pregunta el se hace llamar así ya que el piensa que esto es parte de la partida, pero aun así en un futuro pienso dará su nombre verdadero**

 **Eso fue todo por mi parte yo me despido y les deseo buena suerte.**


End file.
